Caty
by ShipperChuu
Summary: "Kau pikir aku menyebalkan ?" Akashi mengerutkan keningnya, manarik wajah Mayuzumi dari lekuk lehernya dan menatapnya dengan mata melotot. "Kau tidak pernah berkaca kan ? Kau pikir kau tidak menyebalkan ?" / fic birthday Akashi


**Kuroko No Basuke belongs Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **.**

 **OOC, Typo, dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Mayuzumi terpaku menatap sosok bersurai merah yang sedang berdiri disamping gerbang kampus. Telinga disumpal menggunakan headphone yang Mayuzumi ingat sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk sisurai merah tahun lalu. Tangan mengotak-atik ponsel yang kemungkinan besar sedang menulis pesan kepadanya untuk segera keluar dari kampus. Tangan mengusap wajahnya gusar, Mayuzumi lupa jika hari ini hari ulang tahun sisurai merah. Jika saja pagi tadi tidak sengaja menengok kalender Mayuzumi tidak akan tahu kalau kekasihnya ulang tahun. Terima kasih Tuhan, berkat lingkaran merah dikelenderannya dengan catatan kecil 'happy B'day Sei' yang Mayuzumi yakin betul kekasihnya sendiri yang menulisnya Mayuzumi tidak akan tahu.

Ponsel disaku celananya bergetar, tanpa repot-repot melihat siapa yang memanggil Mayuzumi menekan tombol hijau.

"Apa ?" Katanya tanpa basa-basi.

Hening digaris lain sebelum helaan nafas dan kekehan tawa terdengar. "Aku tebak hari yang buruk, bukan ?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk tanpa sadar. "Ada apa menelfon ?"

"Tidak ada. Apa kau sibuk ? Aku mengirimimu pesan tadi dan aku ada didepan kampusmu sekarang."

Right ? Kekasihnya disini pasti akan menagih hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Aku sibuk sekarang. Mungkin sampai nanti sore, kau main dulu sana lah dengan temanmu atau siapa."

Hening lagi, Mayuzumi hampir yakin telfon sudah ditutup jika tidak melihat sisurai merah masih menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya.

"Okey."

Mayuzumi memutar kakinya kembali masuk kedalam kampus. Berjalan pelan sambil berpikir Apa sekiranya hadiah yang akan diberikan kepada Akashi untuk hari ulang tahunnya. Tahun lalu Mayuzumi memberikan Akashi handphone sebagai hadiah karena terpaksa. Dan itu lewat dua hari setelah hari ulang tahun Akashi. Masih teringat dengan jelas Akashi merajuk dan terus menempelinya kemana pun dia pergi dan berhenti setelah Mayuzumi membelikannya handphone dengan uang yang akan digunakannya untuk membeli sepatu baru.

Langkah Mayuzumi terhenti didepan ruang klub memasak, manik abunya menatap sekumpulan mahasiswa yang sedang membuat kue kering. Mungkin jika Mayuzumi menyelinap masuk tanpa ketahuan dirinya bisa mengambil beberapa kue untuk Akashi sebagai hadiah dan mengatakan kepada Akashi kalau dia yang membuatnya. Mayuzumi menyeringai, ponsel dimasukan kedalam saku dan melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Bweeehh asin !!!"

"...Ano yang ini rasanya pahit."

"Oyy yang ini belum matang !!!"

Mayuzumi berhenti melangkah, berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang klub memasak. Bukannya Akashi senang yang ada malah merajuk karena kue nya tidak enak dengan pemikiran Mayuzumi tidak ikhlas untuk membuatnya.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Mayuzumi. Manik abunya mengamati orang-orang disekitarnya. Bingung, kenapa teman-temannya selalu menunggu hari ulang tahun kekasihnya. Membelikan bunga, coklat, mengajaknya berkencan dan berhubungan seks dimalam hari yang tidak akan bisa Mayuzumi lakukan karena terlalu merepotkan keculai yang terakhir.

"Aaahh kenapa harus buat kerajinan tangan pake barang bekas sih ?"

Telinga Mayuzumi berkedut, kepala abu menoleh kearah laki-laki dengan jaket merah yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu temannya.

"Itu namanya memanfaatkan barang bekas yang masih bisa dipakai."

Memanfaatkan bareng bekas ?

Mayuzumi tersenyum manis, mata melengkung membentuk bulan sabit sejenak sebelum kembali berwajah datar. Melangkah cepat hampir lari keapartemennya untuk memanfaatkan barang bekas yang akan digunakannya untuk membuat hadiah sebagai ulang tahun Akashi.

Sayangnya, diapartemennya tidak ada barang bekas yang dapat digunakannya untuk membuat suatu barang. Hanya ada panci yang sudah berlubang dan bungkus makanan ringan. Mayuzumi menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa, kenapa kekasihnya berpegang pada konsep 'ulang tahun = hadiah' sih ?. Mayuzumi sendiri tidak pernah memikiran hadiah dihari ulang tahunnya. Hanya, dia masih hidup saja sampai detik ini itu sudah cukup. Sayang sekali Akashi tidak sepemikirannya dengannya.

Manik abu Mayuzumi melesat keluar jendela, menatap sekumpulan awan yang bergerak pelan, menikmati hembusan angin sore yang menerpa wajahnya dari arah balkon. Kelopak mata hampir menutup ketika manik abu tidak sengaja melihat kain berwarna putih bermotif kucing hitam dibalkon tetanggnya berkibar terkena angin. Untuk kedua kalinya Mayuzumi menyeriangai. Mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa dan melangkah kearah balkon. Sapu didekat pintu diambilnya dan digunakan untuk menggapai kain yang Mayuzumi duga sebagai seprai dari balkon tetangganya.

Mayuzumi merentangkan seprai dilantai, menatapnya dengan dahi mengerut samar berpikir untuk membuat apa dengan seprai dari balkon tetangganya dan manik abu Mayuzumi bersitatap dengan mata kucing diseprai yang jika dilihat-lihat entah kenapa wajah kucing dimotif sperai tetangganya terlihat menyebalkan seperti wajah Akashi saat sedang mengajaknya berdebat tentang sesuatu yang bagi Mayuzumi tidak penting.

Gunting ditangan bergerak mengikuti pola gambar kucing disperai. Menggunting dua bagian berbentuk kucing dengan satu bagian berwarna putih polos untuk bagian belakang kucing sebelum menjahitnya dengan benang yang untungnya ada diapartemennya. Menyisahkan lubang kecil dibagian bawah untuk memasukan -yang dengan terpaksa Mayuzumi memasukan busa bantal sofa kedalam kain dan menjahitnya kembali.

Mayuzumi tersenyum kecil melihat hasil karyanya. Tidak bagus tapi masih bisa digunakannya sebagai hadiah untuk Akashi. Toh, Akashi pernah mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah protes hadiah apapun yang diberikan kepadanya asalkan itu dari Mayuzumi. Romantis, tapi tetap menyebalkan bagi Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi mengambil ponsel disaku celananya dan mengirim pesan kepada Akashi kalau diriya sudah pulang. Memutuskan untuk berendam diair hangat sambil menunggu Akashi. Lima belas menit setelahnya Mayuzumi keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Akashi sedang duduk disofa dengan mata terpaku kepada boneka kucing hitam putih yang dibuatnya tadi. Kepala miring sedikit kesamping, mata terbuka lebar mengamati boneka kucing diatas meja sebelum menyadari Mayuzumi sedang memperhatikannya.

"Chihiro." Panggilnya. "Apa itu hadiah ulang tahunku ?"

Mayuzumi berkedip. Mulutnya terbuka sebelum menutup kembali tidak siap akan pertanyaan yang diajukan Akashi.

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa membuat boneka ?" Lanjut Akashi. Kepala mengahadap Mayuzumi dengan ekspresi bingung. Melihat tidak ada repos dari Mayuzumi, Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada boneka kucing. "...Apa itu bukan untukku ?" Tanyanya tidak yakin.

Mayuzumi melangkah mendekat, duduk disamping Akashi masih menggunakan handuk yang menutupi bagaian bawahnya dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Akashi, menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Akashi.

"Itu untukmu." Ujar Mayuzumi. "Kalau kau tidak suka yah buang saja."

Akashi menoleh, tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Mayuzumi. "Aku suka." Balasnya sembari mengambil boneka kucing diatas meja. "Bukankah wajahnya terlalu menyebalkan untuk dilihat ? Dan oh...Kenapa bagian belakangnya berwarna putih ?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk, menarik Akashi lebih dekat dan menguburkan wajahnya dilekuk leher Akashi. "Yah aku tidak ada kain hitam polos dan wajah kucing itu mengingatkanku padamu ya." Balasnya.

"Kau pikir aku menyebalkan ?" Akashi mengerutkan keningnya, manarik wajah Mayuzumi dari lekuk lehernya dan menatapnya dengan mata melotot. "Kau tidak pernah berkaca kan ? Kau pikir kau tidak menyebalkan ?"

"Aku ?" Mayuzumi mengangkat satu alisanya, menatap Akashi dengan senyum menyeringai. "Tentu saja tidak." Lanjut Mayuzumi dengan percaya diri.

"Katakan itu dihadapannya !" Seru Akashi sambil menyodorkan wajah boneka kucing menyebalkan dihadapan Mayuzumi.

"Kau bilang tidak akan pernah protes hadiah apapun asalkan dariku."

"Aku tidak protes." Gerutu Akashi. Memindahkan posisi tubuhnya untuk duduk dipangkuan Mayuzumi. Berhadapan dengan wajah segar Mayuzumi dan menyatukan dahinya. "Tapi ya terima kasih. Aku tidak berpikir kau akan memberikanku hadiah."

"Maaf saja aku tidak mau jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama dua kali." Tangan Mayuzumi bergerak melingkari pinggang Akashi. Satu tangan naik menekan bagian belakang kepala Akashi membawanya lebih dekat kewajahnya. "Mengingat tahun lalu kau terus menempeliku seperti benalu kemana pun aku pergi." Bibir mereka menyentuh. Itu pelan dan halus. Menekan satu sama lain dengan lembut dengan kedua mata memandang satu sama lain.

"Mau berhubungan seks ?" Mayuzumi bertanya halus. Mencium sudut bibir Akashi dan menjilatnya.

"Aku yang pegang kendali hari ini, kau hanya menikmati."

Tangan Akashi menyelusuri rahang Mayuzumi, menciumi setiap sisi wajahnya. Memajukan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Mayuzumi hingga bagaian dibawah sana saling bersinggungan membuat keduanya tersentak kaget.

"Oh kau nakal bukan ?" Bibir tersenyum nakal, tangan mengusap paha Akashi dengan sensual.

"Hanya untukmu, ya"

 **Fin**

Hohoho baru nyadar sekarang tgl 20. So Happy B'day Akashi.

 **Omake**

"Chihiro hanya perasaanku saja atau tetangga sampingmu memang melihatku seperti aku seorang pembunuh ?"

"Oh...kapan kau melihatnya ?"

"Barusan saat aku dibalkon mengambil selfi dengan boneka kucing buatanmu untukku kirim ke Ryouta."

"Tidak masalah besok akan ku ganti."

"Hah ?"


End file.
